Welcome to the Fuck
'Welcome to the Fuck '''is a critically acclaimed 5-star movie staring characters from Rick and Morty, Ok K.O.!, Welcome to the Wayne, Family Guy, Undertale, Parappa the Rapper, Unikitty, Pound Puppies (1986 cartoon, not the 2010 one), Sonic Underground, Danganronpa and MLP. Then it becomes a crossover of a lot of shit later. Plot All the main characters must stop a meteor coming down to Earth. In a subplot, Ansi becomes a brony. Script Act 1 (ansi is playing fortnite on some shitty old microsoft computer when olly barges in) olly: holy shit ansi you gotta see this ansi: get the fuck out of my room i'm playing fortnite olly: THERE'S PONIES IN HERE ansi: HOLY CRAP ARE THERE REALLY olly: i'm not making this shit up look in the hallway (saraline bursts in) saraline: hewwo motherfuckers have you seen the news? ansi: i'm not a fucker. saraline: you are now, fucker. ansi: okay but what's happening saraline: therE'S A METEOR GOING DOWN TO FUCKING EARTH YOU FUCKER ansi: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST wendell: QUIT SWEARING YOU SLUTTY BITCHES ansi: YOU JUST DID AS WELL YOU FUCK! (beat) olly: haha he said "slutty bitches" saraline: SHUT THE HEAVEN UP (saraline slaps olly with a candy hand) olly: ABUSE saraline: shut the frickle frackle up and stop flipping swearing, you gosh darn piece of shoot. wendell: does anyone else here think the earth is flat ansi: nobody here thinks that wendell: shut up you slutty bitch ansi: stop bullying me or i'll call the swat olly: this is so sad can we get one like? ansi: sure (gives olly one like) saraline: is this loss? ansi: no it isnt, shut your hecking heck (peter from family guy walks in) peter: nyehhehheh it's me peetah. i hope no one slaps my bauls off today (ansi slaps peter's balls off) ansi: go away you disgusting unfunny fatass peter: ur mom gay lol #roasted ansi: fuck off peter: bye (peter sharts out through the ceiling) ansi: bye fucko wendell: can we stop swearing now you slutty sonsabitches saraline: as long as you stop calling us slutty bitches, yes. wendell: ok then. ansi: now let’s worry about THE METOR COMING DOWN TO FUCKING KILL US ALL! saraline: ansi, stop swearing or so help me god i will break your skinny neck and kill you ansi: SARALINE NO saraline: saraline yes. olly: is anyone gonna come look at the ponies or nah ansi: after we stop this god damn metor. saraline: ANSI STOP wendell: saraline, can you just shut the heck off? no one gives a shit about whatever you're on about. ansi: this is so sad alexa play despacito (characters from other universes comes into the room) sans: hi im sans undertale from undertale rick: *buuurp* he-hey morty why the fuck are we here morty: aw jeez rick, i don't know! rick: go-*buuurp*-od damnit, morty (drinks alcohol out of a flask and burps again) puppycorn: whats up, fellow christians?! wendell: i'm jewish you fucking sonic the hedgehog lookin hecklord puppycorn: i don't care, you're a christian now unikitty: this is epic! puppycorn: heaven yeah!!! very epic!!! olly: guys are y'all forgetting there are ponies in the hallway rick: yeah who the fuck cares. fuck off saraline: i fucking hate this (alexa plays despacito) sans: oh shit fuck i love his song (ansi dabs so hard his arms fall off) olly: oof unikitty: F saraline: gosh dang it to heck, ansi ansi: hey guys look! i dont even have arms anymore olly: this is so sad, can we hit women? saraline: OLLY NO olly: OLLY YES. SHUT THE HECK OFF SARALINE saraline: no hawkodile: i dont know about y'all but i'd rather be playing fortnite right now ansi: me too! i would play with you iF I STILL HAD MY FUCKING ARMS saraline: ANSI WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT SWEARING ansi: sorry (every dangan ronpa character known to man (except those smelly fucks shinguji and haiji) break in) hajime: sorry we were late lmao komaeda: ur mom gay ansi: shut up, komaeda komaeda: no u unikitty: epic puppycorn: hey what the fuck i hate anime unikitty: anime is good fuck off richard: hey. why is everyone swearing so much unikitty: no gods no masters motherfucker ansi: fortnite olly: fortnite wendell: i'm hungry saraline: shut up, wendell ansi: i love anime dennis: i see you're a man of culture as well ansi: what animes do you like, dennis dennis: jojo's bizarre adventure and love live ansi: oh, so you're a love live fan? name the main protagonist. dennis: honoka kousaka ansi: wow you're a fucking WEEB dennis: aND SO ARE YOU ansi: ITS A COMPLIMENT YOU LITTLE- saraline: can the both of you shut up? i have a migraine ansi: sorry saraline olly: FORTNITE ansi: what about it? olly: ANSI PLAY FORTNITE WITH ME ansi: olly i'd love to play fortnite with you but I DON'T HAVE ARMS rick: here drink this arm growing juice. it gives you arms ansi: oh sweet thanks strange old man rick: cool now fuck off (ansi drinks the arm growing juice and grows arms) (ansi celebrates by t-posing) hawkodile: nice can we play fortnite? olly: fortnite machine ��️roke ansi: wait shit the computer broke!? FUCK wendell: i want to die sans: I'm sans olly: nice saraline: nine puppycorn: nice saraline: nine eleven olly: SARALINE STOP IT saraline: you can't tell me what to do (ansi t-poses again) saraline: ansi, did you do 9/11? ansi: yep saraline: oh christ hawkodile: 9/11 is unepic sans: very true (everyone has a moment of silence for all the victims of 9/11) wendell: ansi i'm taking you to international court for doing 9/11 ansi: well shit olly: this is so sad can we get icaly in brazil? saraline: olly fuck the shut up olly: k olly: ansi i can't believe you did 9/11. how could you? ansi: sowwy. wendell: shit, he apologized. guess i can't take him to court now. ansi: nice olly: nice saraline: nice (everyone else says nice) saraline: can we get out of here? it's too dang crowded. ansi: wanna go to hell? saraline: k ansi: epic. lets go (the gang goes to the first layer of hell) ansi: welcome to hell dudes sans: this is epic olly: wheres satan ansi: he died saraline: f demon: hewwo welcome to the first circle of hell. olly: can we play fortnite here? demon: yeah ansi: friggin sweet dudes (ansi and olly and saraline play fortnite for seventeen hours) saraline: this is epic ansi: alexa, play party rock anthem alexa: *plays party rock anthem* ansi: its lit fam olly: never say that again ansi: k (wendell shows up) wendell: what up my fams saraline: holy shit wendell did you die wendell: yeah rick killed me saraline: rip ansi: f olly: f wendell: f wendell: can I play fortnite? ansi: heaven yeah (wendell and the gang play fortnite for 666 minutes) wendell: this sucks leif: i beg to differ (the asset background music plays on loop for a solid 30 seconds) olly: im tired im gonna take a nap on the ground ansi: ok goodnight olly demon: hey don't sweep on tha fwoor!! olly: why not demon: jwust don't do it pwease mwister twimbers!!! olly: this is so unepic. i should be able to sleep on the floor. fuck you mr demon demon: HWEY!!! NWO SWEAWING IN HELL!!! olly: shut fuck up the demon: GET OUT. ALL OF YOU (cuts to the gang back in ansi's room) ansi: thanks olly. now because of you we're permanently banned from entering hell olly: sowwy ansi: its fine lmao *does the ok hand* goodness: going to hell was an enlightening experience saraline: hell yeah sans: i'm sandwich undertall olly: niceiceicnice saraline: anyone wanna stop the meteor thing ansi: nah saraline: ansi i swear to christ dude olly: i wanna save the world saraline: friggin sweet wendell: fuck yeah hawkodile: fuck yeah sans: fuck yeah rick: fuck who cares. everythings pointless and life is bad morty: youre a big ol bag of shit, rick. i hope you get eaten by scorpions puppycorn: i like jesus unikitty: nice, me too dr. fox: richard are you drunk? (richard is dead.) ansi: F olly: F saraline: F (ansi runs out of the room) ansi: guys i gotta do something olly: k (cuts to ansi with a spoon. he puts some cinnamon on it and tries to consume it.) saraline: olly get in here, ansi's about to do the cinnamon challenge olly: jesus christ (ansi chokes) saraline: oh no.mp3 ansi: (coughs violently) does anyone (coughs) join my (coughs) communism cult? olly: me saraline: one, communism is awesome and i'd love to join. and two, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CHOKING ansi: the fucking cinnamon you idiot (saraline slaps ansi) saraline: DON'T FUCKING CALL ME AN IDIOT ansi: ABUSE ABUSE ABUSE (saraline screams loudly enough to make the theater speakers crack a little bit) saraline: ANSI!!!!!!!!! olly: who wants to watch family guy with me puppycorn: i love family guy!! giggity!! olly: epic ansi: i'll come to y'all when i'm done choking saraline: you brought this on yourself ansi: stfu (chocolat appears) chocolat: hi saraline: oh shit its me chocolat: jesus christ (mizuki himeji appears as well) saraline: its me again mizuki: whats poppin homos chocolatE: i'm not a homo mizuki: well you are now chocolat: fuck ansi: why are there so many anime girls here puppycorn: i hate anime ansi: hahahaha puppycorn pls puppycorn: what ansi: i'm going to kill you for saying that puppycorn: no ansi: this is so unepic can we hit women saraline: no ansi: screw this i'm gonna go watch family guy with olly and puppycorn and forget all this happened saraline: bye chocolat: bye mizuki: bye (suddenly a rock smashes the tv) ansi: what the fuck jesus jesus: this is what you get for doing the cinnamon challenge ansi: wow (whispers so saraline doesn't hear) fuck you (saraline busts the door open) saraline: (screams loudly enough to make the theater speakers crack a little bit again) ANSI I HEARD THAT ansi: well fuck saraline: AAAAAAA fink: AAAAAAAAAAA saraline: oh look its me mizuki: hi me chocolat: hi fink: whats poppin mizuki: i kind of want to die right now saraline: yeah same fink: guys im gonna say a bad word.... saraline: NO fink: ...poop. saraline: WHAT THE HECK ME mizuki: YOU'RE GONNA SUMMON SATAN (guido appears) mizuki: WHAT THE FUCK YOU SUMMONED SATAN guido: poopy (guido poops in the room) fink: aw shit, here comes guido guido: who summoned me fink: me guido: ah, hello young child (mizuki picks up saraline) mizuki: is this a gremlin? saraline: fuck off guido: anyway... whats up poopies? fink: go away saraline: yes go away guido: ok bye bye (guido fades away into oblivion) chocolat: and don't come back ---- Act 2 - Electric Boogaloo (Cut to Ansi holding another spoon of cinnamon) ansi: i can do this (ansi shoves the spoon of cinnamon down his throat and succeeds in doing the cinnamon challenge) ansi: FUCK YEAH saraline: STOP SWEARING ansi: FUCK NO (madoka appears) madoka: hi me ansi: i cant believe im an anime girl madoka: i know, crazy saraline: damn ansi: time to go outside (suddenly a rock smashes the door) ansi: what in the fucking shit fuck is happening saraline: idk madoka: oh shit ansi: jesus pls jesus: stop commiting sins then ansi: no fuck you i am a sinner jesus: you're going to hell ansi: fuck saraline: lmao ansi: saraline can you not saraline: h madoka: holy shit ansi: im ded (ansi is sent to hell) ansi: i thought i was banned from hell wtf jesus: oof (ansi is sent back) no anime penguin: no anime madoka: screw off no anime penguin: no i'm god ansi: HI GOD no anime penguin: whats up ansi ansi: not much. thanks for getting me out of hell no anime penguin: don't mention it. (ansi and no anime penguin highfive) madoka: does anyone care theres a meteor coming down to earth ansi: OH SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT saraline: DAMNIT olly: hi guys ansi: thereS A METERO COMING DOWN TO EARTH olly: oH SHIT madoka: oh shit is right idiots ansi: k (does cinnamon challenge again) saraline: ANSI STOP IT ansi: NO olly: what if you wanted to go to heaven but god said despacito ansi: whoa that would be epic. alexa play despacito (alexa plays despacito again) (brock bursts in) brock: hey did anyone see my fortnite stream? it was lit my dudes puppycorn: aw jeez, i can't believe i missed ''another fortnite stream! saraline: f ansi: i saw it! it was so awesome! brock: epic! thanks for tuning in! (looks directly at the camera) remember to like, comment and subscribe to my youtube channel, BrockRocks93! (the fourth wall is heard breaking) bright eyes: damnit brock, you broke the fourth wall! howler: shouldn’t we all be worrying about THE FUCKING METOR COMING DOWN TO KILL US ALL!? ansi: SHUT THE FUCK OFF ABOUT THE METEOR olly: hey ansi wanna watch fat dog mendoza with me? the episode where little costumed buddy does his taxes is on tonight! ansi: heaven yeah! olly: epic! (The metor crashes into the wayne) ansi: OH SHIT! (madoka swooshes in and stops it by kicking it) ansi: HOLY SHIT! THANKS MADOKA! madoka: don't mention it ansi (thanos comes in and finger snaps) madoka: i don’t feel so good (turns to dust) ansi: madoka NOOOOO madoka: bye ansi: fucCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFCUK olly: ansi fat dog's on (everyone runs over to the tv to watch fat dog) THEN END FUCKERS! Category:Movies Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:BEST MOVIE EVER Category:Welcome to the Fuck